Jade
Jade is a purple RHG gladiator by '''Camila Cuevas. '''She wields 2 razor sharp iron Japanese fans that can conjure burning energy and can turn into a golden, double pointed spear which has the same powers. She is a lethal assassin as shown in NEMESIS: REVENGE and she is the leader of clan NEMESIS. History The fans were passed on from generation to generation, but even though no one knows the "age" of these fans, they have really special abilities. First of all they can create energy, and unleash it in a blast/pulse of fire; the legend tells that the first daughter of the royal family has the duty to learn to use and manipulate the fans to defend her family and her people. One day, at the age of 8; her village got attacked by some weird guys. 3 of them had special powers, and they went to her village with the objective of taking her fans due to it's great power They annihilated everything they found, when they terminated every guard, they got into Jade's house, she lived with her parents and her younger sister. Her dad told his wife and daughters to escape while he tried to stop them, since he was a master at the katana sword. Jade's mother took the fans and ran away with her daughters. A few minutes passed, and Jade's poor dad couldn't fight against these three powerful enemies... and he got killed by them. Jade and her mom and sister got to a river, and her mother gave her the fans, and told Jade: "Don't be afraid sweetheart, me and your sister will be fine, run as away as possible with these weapons, and don't let anyone but you to to manipulate them, please assure me that". Jade nodded as her mother put her into a canoe and pulled her into the river, and she and Jade's sister ran into the forest. At that moment those three guys showed up and followed Jade's mother and her sister. While they were chasing them, one of them saw the canoe where Jade was, this guy told the others to keep follow of them, and he'll kidnap Jade. But... when he got near to Jade's canoe, he jumped in order to try to get her, But at that moment Jade took the fans and shook them trying to save herself, these fans released an incredible mass of flame which blew away that bad guy. Jade may have escaped, but she doesn't know what happened to her mother and sister. She hopes to find them alive some time later. After this incident, she decided to start her training. She found a man named Vlak, who was a very skilled man with a pistol and a knife. He helped her into her training and after many years of hard training she learned how to use the fans properly. Now that she decided to find the guys who attacked their village and take vengeance, she'll use any means necessary to get this done. After a couple of research she discovered that one of the guys who attacked her village, joined something called RHG, which in fact was short for Rock Hard Gladiators. When she was 16 she joined the RHG as well, with the objective of finding this guy, take the necessary information from him and revenge. One year passed (Jade was now 17 years old), she was planning to do this alone, but in her way, she found some very good friends, who were willing to help her kick this other bad guy's butt. After a few months, she founded the clan NEMESIS, in honour of the goddess of revenge. In a recent battle with some thieves who attacked her clan, she realised that her fans were able to transform into a double-edged spear, which has the same powers as the fans, but with the difference that it doesn't need to hit something to release energy. Nowadays, she still searching for the people who destroyed her childhood, but also for her mother and sister. With the help of her friends it'll be easier to achieve her goals. Jade has also very recently teamed up with her clan to take down the Umbrella Division, the military's organisation which Umbrella originated from. Trivia * Some animations or internet pictures portray her with long pinkish purple hair. * Jade also of course has an RHG demo. * Jade also has an entry in NEMESIS: revenge. * Jade is also seen using her spear as an RPG. * Jade also battled Gildedguy twice, the first time in a place called ''The RHG Colosseum" and the second time in clan NEMESIS's open exhibit gallery. Over time, the two supposedly grew a close relationship or so.